


Jealousy

by Nazunya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazunya/pseuds/Nazunya
Summary: I ain't good at summarizing thingsSuga has a crush on Oikawa but he's too shy to admit it.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Sorrey if they're ooc I haven't seen Haikyuu in awhile oop

* * *

Karasuno had just finished volleyball practise for the day, and Coach Ukai had announced that they would be going to a training camp, however Sugawara wasn't paying much attention.

Earlier that day he had been watching videos of Oikawa Tooru playing volleyball and he couldn't get him out of his head.

_The way he moves, his passion for volleyball, his ability to figure out other's weaknesses.._

"Suga!!!!! Sugaaaa!!!!!" Hinata shouted excitedly.

"Don't shout, Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at him.

Sugawara chuckled, "Hey, Hinata, What's up?"

"Were you listening? Coach Ukai said we're having a training camp!!" Hinata said excitedly, "Nekoma, Fukurōdani, and Seijoh will all be there!!"

_Seijoh huh..._

"Hey, hey!! This means I'll get to see Kenma again, right??? Do you think he'll let me play games with him??" Hinata asked excitedly.

"I wanted to play this one game with him last time but..." Sugawara's thoughts trailed off to seijoh's setter again while Hinata continued to talk.

_ Seijoh's setter..Oikawa tooru..a passionate, intelligent, and cunning man.._

Last time Sugawara saw Oikawa he could barely take his eyes off of him. In all honesty Sugawara had a massive crush on him.

"Hey, heeeey!!! Are you listening?" Hinata asked.

"A-ah, yeah." Sugawara said sheepishly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You made friends with Yaku last time we had a training camp, right?? Are you excited to see him again? Do you guys talk often?" Hinata asked with hardly any pauses between his questions, giving Sugawara no time to answer before Hinata had moved onto the next topic.

"Oh!! I should text Kenma and ask him if he heard the news yet!!" Hinata said while running to grab his phone.

_Does he ever get tired? _

"Alright, enough messing around! Lets clean up and head home." Daichi called.

Thanks to the amount of people that were helping it didn't take long to finish cleaning.

"Hey, Daichi," Sugawara said, "Do you wanna walk home together?" "Sure." He replied.

After everyone else had left, Daichi and Sugawara locked up the Gym and started walking.

Daichi usually walked Sugawara home unless he had something else he needed to do, and Sugawara always appreciated his company.

They chatted about whatever they could think of.

"Hey, are you excited to see Oikawa?" Daichi asked.

"Huh? Why would I be?" Sugawara laughed.

"Oh come on," Daichi said, "You _told_ me you have a crush on him."

"Yeah...I guess I am kinda looking forward to seeing him," He added, "I'm kinda nervous, though."

"What if I end up staring at him and he teases me or thinks I'm being weird or creepy?"

"Well, I can't guarantee he _won't_ tease you, but I'm sure he won't actually care that you're staring at him." Daichi added, "He'd probably take it as a compliment anyway."

"Yeah, probably." Sugawara laughed.

Daichi's words eased Sugawara's nerves a bit, but he couldn't shake his nerves off completely.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Daichi asked.

"H-huh? Tell him? What do you mean?" Sugawara asked.

"Don't be like that. You know exactly what I mean. Are you ever going to tell Oikawa how you feel?" Daichi asked while stopping and looking over at him.

"O-oh..im not sure..I don't even know if he's interested in guys or not." Sugawara replied as he continued walking.

Daichi hummed in acknowledgement, "I guess that's true," Daichi started walking again, "but you're never going to find out if you don't talk to him."

_He's right..Ive never really talked to Oikawa. I always get too nervous.. _

They changed the subject and continued to chat while walking towards Sugawara's house.

When they arrived the two of them said their goodbyes and Daichi headed off in the Direction of his own house.

Sugawara waved a goodbye even though Daichi's back was turned, and he waited to enter his house until Daichi was out of sight.

Sugawara called out, "I'm home!"

No answer.

He usually came home to an empty house, so he wasn't really expecting an answer anyway.

His parents always work late so he never really gets to see them after school anymore, but thats okay.

He knows working late into the night isn't ideal for his parents either, but they have no other choice.

Sugawara headed to his bedroom to change and put his bag down.

He then headed to the kitchen to grab something for dinner before starting his homework.

* * *

Several days had passed and it was now time for the training camp.

Sugawara was trying to keep his nerves under control but he was failing miserably.

"Are you okay?" Asahi asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous I guess." Sugawara let out a nervous laugh.

"I see..." Asahi asked quietly, "Is this about Oikawa?"

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Sugawara asked.

"Well, last time we saw him you seemed kinda nervous around him," he shifted slightly, "so I was thinking maybe it had something to do with that."

"I see..." He paused "Well, you aren't wrong.." Sugawara said while feeling a bit embarrassed that his friend could tell so easily.

"A-ah its nothing you need to be embarrassed about!" Asahi said while waving his hands, "Oikawa can be kinda intimidating.."

_He could tell I was embarrassed too, huh..I wonder if he can also tell that I have a crush on Oikawa.. _

The only person that Sugawara told was Daichi.

Of course he trusted Asahi, but he didn't want to just go around telling everyone about his crush.

"Alright everyone! Let's get going!" Coach Ukai called out while walking towards the bus.

Quickly everyone got into the bus and sat down.

Sugawara, of course, sat next to Daichi.

They had been driving for a few hours now, and almost everyone had fallen asleep.

Sugawara rested his head on Daichi's shoulder and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

When Sugawara awoke, the bus was coming to a stop.

He slowly lifted his head off of Daichi's shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake." Daichi said while stretching his arms.

"My arm was starting to hurt from having you lean on it for so long," He added, "not that I mind."

Sugawara chuckled, "Sorry, but if you wanted me to move you could've just woken me."

"Ya could've pushed him too!" Tanaka added.

"Alright, everyone out!" Ukai called.

Everyone began climbing out of the bus and looking around excitedly.

"Hey, hey!! Can we go to the gym?? I wanna see the gym!!!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Calm down, you'll get to see the gym." Ukai said.

"First, let's go put our stuff down." Ukai said while guiding them towards the rooms they're staying in.

After everyone put their bags down, they headed to the gym just to check it out.

They pulled open the gym doors, wondering if anyone else had arrived yet, and then they saw him.

** _Oikawa Tooru._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all only like uploads once every 10000 years yE  
Comments & stuff r appreciated UwU


End file.
